Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki
Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki is the 53rd episode of Death Battle. It features Hercule Satan from Dragon Ball Z and Dan Hibiki from Street Fighter. Hercule is voiced by Alejandro Saab and Dan is voiced by Brad Venable. Description They're the greatest fighters in the history of the world! ... Or so they say. Which of these wimpy warriors will walk away the winner? Interlude Hercule Satan (*Cues: A Hero's Desperation - Dragon Ball Z: Budokai*) Wiz: The Earth was in danger, the future of mankind threatened by a monster named Cell. All would be lost unless a hero could best him in the ring of champions. Boomstick: The hope of the world lay on the shoulders, and Afro, of one man, Hercule Satan. *Cell bitch slaps him into a mountain side* Boomstick: Yeah... we're screwed. Wiz: Officially, Mr. Satan is the World Martial Arts Champion and chosen savior of humanity... or so he would have you believe. Boomstick: Hey if I could lie that well I'd make everybody think I'm king of the world too, or even.. God (Evil Laugh) Wiz: But before he was the "Hero of the People", Mr. Satan went by... Mark. Eager to learn, Mark sought to master the art of combat. Boomstick: Young Mark honed his skills in the Dojo, Satan Castle, which sounds awesome, but sadly, no, he was not actually trained by the Devil, I looked it up. Wiz: Turns out, he was naturally gifted in martial arts, mostly due to his, strangely good luck. Boomstick: Yeah, like when he won his first World Championship, after his rival got food poisoning, (in a sarcastic tone) that's not Suspicious at all. Wiz: Victory in hand, Mark took the stage name Mr. Satan in honor of his Dojo, and to sound better for the cameras. His victories and explosive personality quickly rocketed him to a life of wealth, fame and luxury. Boomstick: ...Which almost came to an end when he and his master got drunk and made fun of some random guy's pony tail. Turns out this random guy just so happened to be a superpowered immortal mercenary, who then murdered his master. Remember kids, sticks and stones may break your bones, but words should never be used against a tree surfing murderer. Wiz: From that day forward, Mr. Satan swore he would never fight anyone whose identity was a secret or who seemed out of his league. Boomstick: Seemed to forget about that when Cell showed up, anyway somewhere along the line, Mr. Satan married a lady named Miguel. (*Cues DBZ - Mr. Satan Theme*) Dan Hibiki (*Cues Street Fighter IV - Dan Theme*) Wiz: Conceptualized in retaliation of SNK's blatant ripoff of Capcom's characters, Dan Hibiki was always meant to be a complete joke. Boomstick: Dan had no natural talent in fighting people, but his father Go Hibiki was a martial arts master with his own dojo. Wiz: One day, Go's dojo was visited by Sagat , an enforcer of the crime syndicate, Shadaloo. As an advocate of justice, Go refused to be intimidated by the crime lord and stood up to him the only way he knew how. Boomstick: By kicking his fricking eye out! Then Sagat brutally beat him to death in front of his own son. That should teach you to mess with a 7'4" Muay Thai monster. Wiz: It didn't. Enraged and distraught, Dan swore he would avenge his father's death. To do so he sought out a legendary dojo hidden in the wilderness of Japan. Boomstick: This thing is more elusive than child support to my ex! (*Cues Street Fighter Assassin's Fist - Lake Run*) Ryu: Seems like the more time we spend here, more questions arise. Ken: Yeah, like who the hell is Dan? Wiz: Against all odds, Dan found it. He was trained by its master Gouken, the same mentor who taught Ryu and Ken such legendary techniques such as the Hadouken and the Shoryuken. Dan began the difficult journey of mastering the use of ki as a weapon of justice. Boomstick: ...Until Gouken expelled him because he just... just sucked! Wiz: Well technically it was because Gouken didn't want his training only used for revenge, but, let's face it, he knew he was wasting his time. Boomstick: However, Dan's determination for vengeance continued, he took the little he had learned from Gouken and ironically combined it with some Muay Thai. Wiz: This became his very own martial art, the Saikyo-ryu fighting style. (Cue: Street Fighter Alpha 2 Dan Theme) Boomstick: Unfortunately while that sounds awesome, it didn't really work out... Wiz: Dan's fighting style is well... it sucks! It's awful! There's absolutely nothing redeemable about it! I mean he can use special moves like the Koryuken and the Dankukyaku... Boomstick: Which are like the dollar store versions of awesome stuff like the Shoryuken and the Tatsuma... whatever it's called. Wiz: Also, Dankukyaku? Did Did he seriously name one of his moves after himself? Boomstick: Yeah he's pretty full of himself! Which is why the Saikyo's style's strongest technique is his excessive taunting. He can taunt while jumping, somehow increasing his air time, and somehow by focusing all his energy at once, Dan can perform a taunt so fearsome it will shock and amaze all who witness it just by being the most worthless thing they've ever seen. This is the legendary taunt: Dan: Here I come! Hoyah! What's the problem? Don't underestimate me. I'm awesome! Woohoo! Piece of cake! (Constantly does rolls until he lands to do an awkward thumbs up pose). Wiz: Now Dan can manifest his ki into a fireball projectile called the Gadouken. In a way the Gadouken is symbolic of Dan himself. Boomstick: Yeah, it's tiny, pathetic, and doesn't last very long. Wiz: Despite this, Dan tracked down his father's killer, and offered to make his left eye match his right. In turn Sagat politely offered to reunite father and son. The long awaited clash of fists began, a clash in which Dan was bent on retribution. Boomstick: Buuut... oh shit he won!? (Cue: Street Fighter Alpha 3 Performance- Theme of Dan) Wiz: Yes, Dan finally found the recompense he had sought for so long and trained his entire life for, because Sagat threw the fight in pity. Completely unaware of his luck and now confident he was one of the strongest in the world, Dan founded his own dojo to unfortunately teach people his worthless martial art... Boomstick: Thanks Sagat, not only have you killed this man's father but now you're ruining other kids' lives now too. Wiz: You'll be happy to know that not many students actually enrolled in his class because he did not pay his phone bill and did not include his address in his commercial. Boomstick: Hehe, classic Dan. By the way, what's up with the pink gi? Wiz: Well it was originally white, but then he accidentally washed it with color. Boomstick: Jesus Christ... Wiz: Ok ok making fun of Dan is fun and all but let's be honest he's not a complete pushover. He can take down multiple thugs at once and endured a beating from Ryu and Ken simultaneously. No matter how many times he falls, Dan will always get right back up. Boomstick: And remember how Gouken rejected him because of his thirst for vengeance? That's because Dan can actually tap into the Satsui no Hado! The same evil energy that transformed Gouken's brother Akuma into an island smashing murderer. Wiz: We're not joking here. Once Dan did access his Satsui no Hado to use the dreaded Raging Demon. A move which obliterates the victim's soul. Boomstick: Damn! If Dan could do it then I could do it! All right, watch out Wiz here it comes! Argh (falls over)! Ah shit! Fell on my keys! Wiz: But more often than not Dan's a klutz who's overconfident taunting gets him into trouble. He is his own worst enemy. Boomstick: (Breathing heavily) Not even after crying like a baby from stubbing his toe, Dan doesn't let any of it keep him down for long. After all, who else will carry on the heroic legacy of Go Hibiki? Dan: Koryuken! (Gets KO'd by Blanka) Father!!! DEATH BATTLE! (Cue: Super Mario Galaxy- Certain Boss Music that I can't remember) (Cue: Rabbids Go Home Music- Batuta Din Moldova) Results Trivia *This is the first fight that was a One Minute Melee before becoming a Death Battle. **This is also the second battle overall to be both a Death Battle and a One Minute Melee, after Deadpool VS Deathstroke. Category:Death battles Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Death Battles with a mysterious second combatant Category:Upcoming death battles Category:Fights with voice actors Category:Fights animated by Zack